Inspirations
Biography The Inspirations.... Members Discography Through the Gates '' ''Our Pioneer Heritage '' ''Cool Water '' ''Just as Long as Eternity '' ''What a Wonderful Time '' ''From the Heart of the Smokies '' ''He's Our Guide '' ''Jesus Is Coming Soon '' ''The Next Step You Take '' ''The Night Before Easter '' ''Keep Your Eyes on Jesus '' ''Our Inspiration '' ''Wake up in Glory '' ''Old Time Singin' '' ''We Shall Rise '' ''Touring the City '' ''When I Wake up to Sleep No More '' ''More to Go to Heaven For '' ''I'm Taking a Flight '' ''Golden Street Parade '' ''12th Anniversary '' ''A Night of Inspiration '' ''On Heaven's Bright Shore '' ''When I Get Home '' ''Looking for You '' ''Songs of Love '' ''Something to Sing About '' ''Best of the Inspirations Vol. 1 '' ''Country Christmas '' ''Is That Footsteps I Hear? '' ''Someday '' ''The Wonder of Wonders '' ''20th Anniversary '' ''Praise God and Country '' ''Tell It to a Friend '' ''Going Home for Christmas '' ''It's Still the Blood '' ''What's That I Hear '' ''The Country Needs the Cross '' ''Yes, I Will Be There '' ''Silver Anniversary '' ''Bet of the Inspirations Vol. 1 '' ''He Brought Me Out '' ''Sing Me a Gospel Song '' ''Singing in the Smokies, Live '' ''Singing in the Smokies, 2nd Helpin' '' ''Is That Footsteps I Hear? '' ''Silver Anniversary '' ''What's That I Hear? '' ''My Anchor Still Holds '' ''Jesus Is Coming for Me '' ''Yes, I Will Be There '' ''Cry for the Children '' ''Between Here and Sunset '' ''Thank You, Lord '' ''Old Time Religion '' ''Two Shoes '' ''Sunday's Coming '' ''The Sooner, the Better '' ''Pure Vintage '' ''Highway to Heaven '' ''America's Greatest Quartets Vol. 1 '' ''The Journey Ahead '' ''What a Day '' ''From the Smokies '' ''I Know '' ''Things Are Different Now '' ''How Great It Is '' 'The Son Came Down ''Favorites of 45 Years '' ''On the Sunrise Side Third Party Compilations Harmony: A Unity of Music and Spirit ''(1986) - "He Made a Way" ''Just Call It Southern! (2000) - "Two Shoes" Awards Singing News Fan Awards Album of the Year 2004 - The Journey Ahead Favorite Group 1972, 1974-1978 Favorite Traditional Male Quartet 2005 2006 (tie with Ernie Haase & Signature Sound) Song of the Year 2002 - "I'll Not Turn My Back on Him Now" 2003 - "We Need to Thank God" 2007 - "I Have Not Forgotten" Favorite Male Singer 1974-1967 - Archie Watkins Favorite Tenor 1972-1973, 1979, 1982 - Archie Watkins Favorite Lead 1977 - Troy Burns Favorite Baritone 1973, 1975, 1979 - Eddie Dietz Favorite Bass 1974-1976, 1978, 2002, 2005, 2008 - Mike Holcomb Favorite Musician 1973, 1976 - Martin Cook Marvin Norcross Award 1999 - Archie Watkins 2002 - Martin Cook Charting Songs Singing News #1 February - March, June - August 1970 - "Jesus Is Coming Soon" November 1973 - March 1974 - "Touring That City" April - October, December 1974 - "When I Wake Up to Sleep No More" February - May 1976 - "Jesus Is Mine" Singing News #1 Song of the Year 1974 - "When I Wake Up to Sleep No More" Periodicals Singing News Magazine Cover Photo July 1986 June 1994 August 1988 December 1998 June 2000 April 2001 July 2004 May 2008﻿ Sources Official Website Category:Male Quartet Category:Artist Category:Quartet